Time to shake things up
by Nutjob117
Summary: This is a story about a man who somehow got sent to the marvel multiverse, time to shake things up. A/N I suck at summaries. mainly focusing around spiderman but will involve avengers xmen etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I will have changed the story a bit so it makes sense like the fact the comics started just after WW2 so didn't need to explain how Captain America was around, unfortunately he is awesome but he would still die of old age do I am going to use the frozen in a polar ice cap, this is not the only origin to be screwed with.**

As I woke up I heard voices around me I couldn't make out what they were saying, so I opened my eyes cautiously. I was in a hospital ward, of something similar the room was empty, but I was still careful for all I knew this could my martial arts teacher's idea of a _fun_ goodbye- kidnapping and final testing of everything him and his family had taught me. I slowly stood and assessed the situation; I was in my black jeans and T-shirt (which had some wolves on it) on the table next to me was a note.

I picked up the note and read:  
_Dear Reader,_

_You are no longer in Earth-1218_ (as I read this my mind went into overhaul as that was the Marvel Multiverse designation of the normal reality)_ you are now in Earth-616_ **(A/N that's the normal Marvel reality designation) **_well I suppose could call it Earth-616.5 seeing as you're here now. __This is before spider-man received his bite from the spider and the date is 01/01/2000._

_Welcome the greatest millennium in the multiverse, Traveller!_

_From_

I looked at the mask again and sighed as I tucked it under my pillow and sat down on the bed to think.

A nurse: she was practically a walking cliché long blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs clearly visible due to how stupidly short the outfit was on her: then chose this moment to walk in and gasped in surprise. "Sir, you're not supposed to be awake right now!"

"Er, oops?" I responded pretty lamely. As I scratched the back of my head sheepishly I asked. "When was I supposed to?"

She sighed. "In the morning, but I suppose I can tell the guy waiting outside for you that you're awake at least."

"Aw, can't you let him in, just this once?" I said doing a little pout to go along with the whining voice.

She paused for a moment to think. "Okay just this once, but only 'cos ya cute."

As she left the room I thought, _She could very well be Harleen Quinzel's Marvel counterpart._ The door opened again and in walked an aging white guy with brown hair going white at the temples and an eye-patch over his left eye, _Fuck this is Nick Fury!_

He carefully closed the door behind him and looked at me before pulling out a badge and saying. "I am Colonel Nicolas Fury, Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. and I want know how the hell you appeared out of thin air in the middle of a night club."

"Night Club?" He nodded. I blinked, stared at him for a bit, blinked again. "Dimension travel."

"You expect me to believe that son?"

"No I don't expect you to believe a word I say, but just listen to because I know that if I did lie to you, you would find out and then you would kidnap me and interrogate me until I told you the truth. Which this is: I come from a different universe where al lot of what is coming is told as a story in comic books. I can tell from the look on you face that you really think I'm insane, so here comes the part where I start talking about your life." I then listed what he did during World War 2. **(A/N look it up on the marvel wiki, Nick Fury Sr. has a slowed age rate.)**

When I finished he raised an eyebrow and looked straight at me. "That is one very unlikely story you have there, son. You could just be very well informed. You got any real proof of this story?"

_Damn, I thought that would help._ "Er… Like what you mean something that's going to happen?" He nods. _He is really badass; I think it's the eye-patch._ "Er… Let's see something I can tell Fury that won't screw up the time line…" I got a raised eyebrow and a glare for that. _Yay he's not hitting me!_ "Captain America is frozen under the North Pole and Tony Stark becomes a Superhero."

He looked at me and smirked, "You must think I'm stupid kid, Stark doesn't have it in him to become a Hero, let alone a super one. As for the Captain, I would have guessed that myself but I just can't send a team out there to collect the body there is way too much area to cover."

"He's not dead. The super soldier serum in his blood allowed him to survive being frozen in the arctic waters for all this time." I said straight faced and bluntly to try and get it across that I wasn't lying- or at least that I didn't think I was lying.

His face froze for a moment as his eye widened, clearly absorbing what I had said. "You really think you're right don't you? But I suppose that is a feasible explanation for him being alive." He turned and looked out the window, as he did this the moon came out from behind the clouds and shone in through the window effectively turning him into a silhouette against the window. "Alright kid, I'll believe you _if_ we find him alive. So what's you name son?"

_YES! He finally believed me!_ "My name in my dimension is Daniel Cotton but if I'm alive here I'd be about 3, I think I'll need a new identity."

He smirked as I said that. "I was planning to give you a new one anyway; glad to see you aren't going to complain about it. Come with me."

"Ok."

He led the way out of the Hospital as we left the Nurse from earlier ran over. "He can't leave now; we have to do some check-ups on him in the morning." She seemed to be whining.

Before Fury pulled out his badge I piped up. "Don't worry; I really shouldn't have left the base with only a couple of hours before my next shift, there'll be plenty of decent doctors up there."

"Oh. Well see ya then." She seemed a bit crestfallen.

I followed the Colonel outside where there was a jeep waiting. As we were about to get in his radio started squawking. _*Colonel word is Oscorp just lost a truck transporting 14 radioactive spiders, when they recovered it was missing several of these spiders were missing.*_

"Are they dangerous hill?"

_*Potentially sir, but not intentionally they all are reported to have acted like normal spiders sir.*_

"Then leave it be Hill."

I turned around and looked up at the roof of the hospital and saw a dark skinned male in a suit and hat standing up there.**(A/N not just some random dude this is Anansi God of all spiders)** He was smiling at me, not evilly but kindly almost sympathetically._ Shit, if that's who I think it is then that probably means…_ I noticed a spider floating serenely and innocently towards me, as if blown by the wind._ Damnit. Damnit! DAMNIT! I don't want spider powers. I was gonna be like the freaking batman, only less cool cos I'm not batman. _I turned around to enter the car after Fury; I felt the spider land on my arm and went to flick it off. "Ah!" I gasp as it bites me. Now in the car Fury looks at me questioningly.

"Spider bit me."

He paused and then reached up to his radio. "Hill, where was that Oscorp Truck found?"

_*On the Roof of a high rise, sir not two blocks away from where you are now.*_

"Just wondered..." He signed off and glared at me. "That Spider was radioactive wasn't?"

"Yep."

"Is this going to be important?"

"Mhmm." I affirm.

"What is it going to do?"

"Make me ill for a bit and then give me super powers."

"You know this because?"

"It just so happens to be the exact same way that the greatest hero of all received his powers."

"Greatest hero of all? Bit pretentious if he or she calls themselves that."

"But he doesn't."

"You're not going to tell me who _he_ is, are you."

"Trust me; it'll be bloody obvious mate." My vision blurred. "Now if you don't mind I need to sleep to allow my body to adapt." And with that, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

As I cracked open my eyes I immediately registered the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on the wall. _Wait wall?_ I looked around the empty med-bay and then at what I was laying on, it looked like the vertical table that Joker got strapped to in the beginning of Arkham Asylum and I was strapped down.

As I finished taking in my surroundings a man in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform walked into the room and looked at me. "Good to see you're awake, it's been nearly 12 hours since the director brought you here. I must say observing the changes in your DNA has been quite fascinating."

"I'm sure it was doc but can you unstrap me from this." I responded, gesturing to the table-thing.

"No-can-do I'm afraid. You might try to escape." He said, acting like he had all the cards- _that's Fury's job._

"A couple of problems with that idea. 1, I know enough about S.H.I.E.L.D. to know that where-ever I am it will be crawling with armed guards and personnel trained in combat, I ok with a few martial arts but I know I wouldn't make it out. 2, I came here willingly, why the hell would I even bother? As well as the fact that I need somewhere relatively safe to adjust to the changes that you just spent the last 12 hours observing."

"What would those changes do to you? I mean clearly your DNA is now part human part spider, but what does that mean?"

I blinked and said. "Proportional strength, speed and agility of a spider and a sixth-danger-warning sense, if I'm lucky."

"That should mean that you could break out of those bonds with ease." A slightly Russian accent said from behind me.

I responded as I craned my neck to see behind me. "Well I should but it's polite to ask." In response to that the redheaded Russian behind me smirked a little and as she moved round my right it dawned on me who she was, _BLACK WIDOW_, I murmured. "Black Widow."

She suddenly lunged at me with a scalpel she had just grabbed from the table, and my whole body reacted on instinct. I felt my head explode in warning of the danger._ Oh so I do have spidey sense, YAY!_ I wrenched my right arm out of the restraints and grabbed her wrist; she reacted by aiming a punch for my face and once again my head was screaming. I pushed myself of the table-thing with my other three limbs, simultaneously freeing myself from the last restraints, and used my grip on her arm to twist myself around her back pulling her arm up he back as I did so. I then kicked the back of her right knee, lightly so I didn't risk breaking it, and she crumpled in front of me. I quickly placed my left foot on her back and pushed her hand closer to her neck bringing it dangerously close to snapping as well as bringing the scalpel to within cutting range.

I blinked, and looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who was gaping at the sight. "How long should I risk holding her like this before she wants to kill me?"

I felt something sharp bush the hair on the back of my head accompanied by a slight throbbing in a similar place, _I love spidey-sense_. A voice behind me said, "From my experience not long, but it wouldn't be her killing you."

I turned my head and took in the purple archer in front of me, _Hawkeye_. I spun my right leg up and wrapped it round his left arm that was holding his bow, also catching the bow string. He then went to punch me in my crotch, I internally sighed, letting go of widow I did a full spin and kicked Barton in the face knocking him flat on his ass, probably out cold, I kept spinning to distance myself from Widow. I looked up and saw an incredibly pissed off Russian slowly standing up.

When we both stood and looked at each other I said. "If I call self-defence followed by over-reaction can we stop this now?"

She seemed to think about before opening her mouth to say something. "Well-"

Fury's voice boomed over the speakers, "Enough all of you. Smith, make sure Barton is alright. Romanoff escort the kid to my office."

"Well I guess that solves things." I said, following Widow through the corridors.

Eventually we reached a large set of clearly heavy Mahogany double doors. _The do look pretty cool. _Black Widow and I entered the room. Fury looked pissed, and then began to speak. "First of all, what was that the hell was that is the med bay about?"

I scratched the back of head sheepishly; Widow looked down at the floor. "Er… I suppose it is kinda my fault." Drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Fury just sighed and rubbed his temples. "What did you do?"

"Well I recognised Agent Romanoff here as the Black Widow, for reason you know but I'm not sure if you want her to know, and then muttered 'Black Widow' and then shit happened."

Fury smirked sarcastically. "What an eloquent way of describing it… Alright, Romanoff your new assignment will be through in a bit. Dismissed." He waited until she had left. "We searched you up kid, you were right- you are about 3. In fact your DNA was a perfect match, until the spider thing happened. We've also sent a team to search for Captain Rogers." He paused for a moment. "You've got some moves on you kid, to take on Romanoff and Barton like that… How would you like a job?"

"I love a job, just not one here. No offence Fury but I'd rather not work for a government agency. Now I believe we have an identity to set up." Fury nodded acceptingly before gesturing to a seat.

"I've had a draft made up you just need to go over the details. Firstly, what do you want your new name to be?"

"I'd like to keep the same first name but could my surname be Wayne?" _BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!_

He nodded and filled in my name. "Age?"

"20."

"Qualifications?"

I pull a piece of paper out of my pocket and hand it to him; He fills that in. "Why keep a list of those in your pocket?"

I smirked. "Honestly? I have no idea. For some reason I felt it would be a good idea when I left my house last." He raised an eyebrow. "I know weird."

"Previous jobs?"

"None."

"You want to be an American citizen? If so explain the British accent?"

I paused for a bit,_ if I become an American citizen I won't have to ask for citizenship or fiddle with visas._ "Yes, I was born in America, you pick where, and then my parents moved to England before I could speak so I picked up that accent."

"So anything else we can do for you Mr. Wayne?" Fury said sounding almost like Hugo Strange.

"Yeah, I have no home and no money. Also does Stark Industries have any intern positions open."

This seemed to throw Fury for about a second. "Right." He sighed and reached for his radio. "Romanoff, I have a new assignment for you." His face looked positively evil when he looked at me.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Damn." I heard the door open and turned to look at her as she walked in. "You're not still mad at me are you?"

"Why?" She responded.

Fury looked at her. "Because your next assignment is to baby sit this kid and help him get his new life set up."

She just looked at Fury and then took a deep breath. "Whatever you say, sir."

She just gestured at me to follow her. We left fury's office and walk in silence before I said. "Sorry about everything in the med bay, completely my fault."

She sighed and muttered. "Not completely."

I ignored that and continued. "So let's start again," I offered her my hand. "Daniel Wayne but please I prefer Dan."

She shook my hand. "Natalia Romova, but most people call me Natasha Romanoff."


	3. Chapter 3

We continued walking in almost-companionable silence, she had a half glare on her face the entire time, to a small office somewhere in this S.H.I.E.L.D. base with [A**gent Romanoff]** printed on it._ So each agent _does_ have their own desk._ The room was bland, a simple desk, massive computer, two incredibly uncomfortable chairs. Widow sat down and turned on the computer.

"Is that thing state of the art?" I quizzed.

"Da, why what were you expecting?" She seemed genuinely interested, _that is if my knowledge of body language is right._

"Er… well seeing as I know you're not gonna go blabbing about this to anyone… I'm from a different dimension. In that dimension the year is 2017. Computers get a lot smaller, but I expected it to be bigger, much bigger." _That's what she said?_ "How long does it take to turn on?"

"On a good day? Anything below 5 minutes, bad day on other had… usually 10 to 15 minutes."

I blankly stared at her for about 2 seconds **(A/N It may not seem like much but if you actually time it, it is actually a pretty long time to be idle for.) **before saying. "Looks like I'll have a market for 'advanced' computer parts then, 'cos I am not waiting best part of a decade for less than a minute load up time."

"Less than minute? That is not possible." Natasha responded, _I for one am glad that we're bantering and not fighting each other._

I patted my pockets and pulled out my iPhone. I pressed the power button and it started the loading screen. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"My Mobile Phone, it is a more capable computer than that there."

"But it is so small." _She actually said that? am I going insane?_

"Exactly, by today's standards this is a supercomputer. Not only can I build these things, program them, but I also know how to build the parts to. Mines loaded, how 'bout yours?"

She glanced at the computer still loading. "How does is connect to the internet?"

"Wirelessly but I need a wireless transmitter to connect it to, unless I can jerry-rig a connector using your PC's wired connection and my spare charger…"

I began mentally going through how I would do just that when Natasha spoke up. "No need, I just need to log in now, that is usually a lot faster."

I shrugged and started pretending to play Angry Birds: EPIC. **(A/N Love that game. Wonder if I could charge for product placement?)** I carefully watched her type in her Username 'Natty_Romonoff'_ ,I would guess someone changed it and it stuck,_ and her Password, stared out on the screen but she typed 'budapest'**(A/N No idea if anything really happened in Budapest, but it makes for interesting moments)** on the keyboard. I mentally smirked _I can now log into shield using Widow's ID, if I have the balls._

"I have logged in; you have a place in mind?" Natasha asked.

"Anywhere in Queens going for a price that means I can almost piss Fury off?" I half-joked.

"You want to piss Fury off? And Queens is a pretty big area to look through…"

"Not as big as all of the Big Apple though." She nodded at this. "And no I don't want to actually piss Fury off, just push his buttons."

She began searching and soon pulled up a list of places; the first 2 really weren't my style; 3 I said would be okay in a pinch, then we got to the fourth house she found.

"How about this one? Dan?" She looked up at me. (I moved to stand over her shoulder and look at the screen)

"Hmm? Oh, right. Phased out for a second there?" _Starting to think I'm narrating bits of this. Fuck, this had better not be some shitty fanfic. If it it'd better get decent reviews…_ I thought as I looked at the house. "Yeah, that seems okay." I glanced at her. "What are the neighbours like?"

She quickly began typing away. "On one side owned by a single man, who's barely ever in town, only uses it as a… vacation home. Other side is an elderly couple, she's retired and he's a part-time handyman, and they started to look after their nephew after his parents died in a car crash." _No fucking way, it's too good to hope it's the Parkers and if it is, then fuck me this is definitely some half-assed Fanfiction._ I thought sarcastically.

"What are they called?"

"Why do you want to know?"

I paused for a second. "They sound like could be someone, something important later I just wanted to know if I could watch history in the making." _Having not told Natasha about the whole 'you're a comic book character' thing, this is the best I could come up with._

She nodded and opened their file. "Ben and May Parker, the kid's name is Peter."

I forced a thoughtful visage onto my face to cover the other emotions I was feeling. "Nope, nothing comes to mind." _ EXCEPT THAT I'M GONNA KNOW MOTHER FUCKING SPIDERMAN._

I smirked. "It seems to fit all criteria, buuut…" I drew out the last word causing her to sigh exasperatedly. "Does the price fit the prerequisite of annoying Fury?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, but I saw the edge of her lips twitch up. "If I say yes can we get this over and done with?"

"Yes." She sighed. "but now we have to go furniture shopping." I continued.

This caused a look of absolute dread appear on her face. "Shopping?" She managed to fill that single word with so much venom and disgust it was almost funny.

"Yes. Shopping."

She seemed to sink into her chair. "Oh god I hate shopping. Why couldn't Fury have picked Barton for this? He loves shopping."


End file.
